1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display technologies and structures, and more particularly, to a fastener for use in securing modules, e.g., LED modules, to a module cabinet.
2. Discussion
During its lifespan, a display structure, such as a billboard, may require maintenance and/or modification. For example, it may be necessary, or desirable, to replace LEDs and circuitry, or to clean or otherwise maintain the internal components of the display structure. In such instances, access to the various internal components of the display structure typically requires the disengagement and re-engagement of a series of fasteners. Known fasteners, however, do not provide the technician with any indication that they have been properly engaged or disengaged, which can be problematic since the fasteners typically used in display structures are often only accessible from the front.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a fastener, and supporting structures, that provide the advantages of known fasteners, but overcome the limitations of the current technology.